Abrázame
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO, Un abrazo, un beso, y el simple deseo de estar con ella. aveces aquello resulta ser muy complicado.


_**Abrázame **_

**_Disclaimer:_**

Este es un song-fic de Chrno crusade, los personajes de esta pequeña historia no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mis fantasías.

**_Canción:_**

Abrazame de Camila

**_Señales:_**

Narrado en primera persona

_**Dedicación**_: a mi amiga Patonejo

* * *

**_"Capítulo único"_**

****

...**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido...**

**...Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos...**

**...No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor...**

Rossett- pronuncie el nombre de la persona que más amo en la vida

-Chrno- me miras con esos ojos azul-mar que tanto me gustan, por aquellos que estaría dispuesto a morir.

-¡Chrno! jajaaj- y ahora tu sonrisa es lo que me mantiene de pie¡por favor señor no quiero despertar de este sueño¡por favor déjame seguir viéndole unos minutos más!

Ya he visto esto antes, muchas veces ¿Para qué negarlo, siempre que necesito de alguien a mi lado, cuando tú no estas. Sé perfectamente como termina, no quiero llegar al final, pero me encanta verte sonriendo cada vez que los recuerdos en que aparecemos nosotros dos vienen a mi memoria mientras duermo.

-Chrno,- tu mirada a cambiado a una más triste, tus orbes azules dejaron un momento de brillar, esta es la parte del sueño que no me gusta, la parte que no he logrado comprender, si pudiera... Rosette¿Acaso...acaso quieres decirme algo importante y que yo no he querido escuchar?

-sayounara Chrono-

La parte que nunca termino de soñar.

...**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino...**

**...Quiero mirarte un poco...**

**... y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor...**

_-_¡Ring-Ring-Ring!-¿Por qué tenia que sonar ahora¡maldito despertador, no me dejo seguir durmiendo, pero... ya no importa.

-¡Chrno, a levantarseeee!- acabas de entrar a mi cuarto corriendo como todos los días, no te importa que este casi desnudo¿Por qué debería, si nos conocemos de casi toda una vida, me he perdido una vez más en tus orbes azules, me gusta mirarte, nunca había sentido algo como esto; ni siquiera por Magdalena lo había sentido de esta manera.

-Chronoooo, te estoy hablando-

-¿Ehhh? - Gomen ne Rosette- no escuche nada de lo que dijo, estaba distraído.

¡Pero como no iba a distraerme si hasta el tono de su voz me pone enfermo! dios dime por favor que nunca se cansara de estar a mi lado, de que podré verla todos los días que me quedan de vida.

-gomen ¿Qué decías?-

- La madre superiora te esta llamando, quiere hablar contigo-

Pude sentir un poco de miedo en esas palabras tuyas amor¿Por qué¿Por qué me siento así, por que siento que algo esta mal contigo y conmigo¿Qué me estas ocultando...Rosette?

-. ¿La madre superiora¿Para qué crees que sea?-

-No lo sé, aunque hoy amaneció de malas, esa mujer siempre esta molesta por cualquier cosa-

-etto Rosette¿No será que esta siempre enojada por los errores que cometemos en los trabajos?-

-¿Qué insinuaste ?

-betsuni-

-además Chrono no son errores, son pequeños obstáculos que SIEMPRE superamos-

-como digas amor- ¡demonios se me fue esa palabra!

-¿Dijiste algo Chrno?

-Noo nada- creo me estoy sonrojando, no soy bueno mintiendo¡¡¡y mucho menos si es a ella!

-me voy mejor, si no, es capaz de echarme de la iglesia, además nunca le he caído tan bien

-¿Por el hecho de que eres un demonio Chrno?

-Hi-

-Que estupidez, sayo Chrono yo también me debo ir-

-¡A dónde?- ¡Mierda! para que le grito no es nada mío, bueno... quisiera creer lo contrario

-¿Tanta curiosidad tienes?-

-No me gusta cuando pones esa carita malvada-

-Neeee si no me va a pasar nada, me juntare con el padre Rémington-

Y por un momento vi. Como tus ojos azules se iluminaron, ya lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, sigues en esta iglesia no sólo para encontrar a tu hermano, si no que para estar cerca del padre¡¡¡lo detesto! me quita a Rosette, que se creé. Es mía, mía, mía¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo, ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento por ella, quiero decírselo, pero ahora no es el momento.

...**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía...**

**...Y quédate tantito más, quiero sentirte mía...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

¿Qué más puede pasar en un día, hoy si que me levante con el pie izquierdo¡por que! estoy al frente de la oficina de la madre, no quiero entrar, no me da la gana ¬¬., pero no había caído en la cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Chrno, pasa ya- escuché la voz de la madre algo enojada

- ahhh¿Qué más da ahora?-

-Chrno,-

Sus ojos celestes me miran fijo¿Qué tanto pasa, sólo quiero que esta maldita reunión termine pronto, quiero estar con Rosette¿Qué me esta pasando, nunca insulto, ni siquiera en mis pensamiento.

Pero...¿Para qué ir donde Rosette, ya debería haberlo entendido, sin embargo... no logro borrar su voz de mi cabeza, su voz fina y siempre alegre, siempre retándome en cuanto puede... amor.

Estaré con el padre Rémington, otra vez escucho esa frase

-malditooooooo- dije sin pensar

-Chrno!-

-eh, gomen, solo... pensaba en voz alta-

_Demonios otra vez me he sonrojado¿Por qué, definitivamente hoy no es mi día_

-ahhh comenzaré de nuevo-

_¿En que momento estaba hablando?_

-Chrno, tenemos información sobre el paradero actual de Joshua

-¿Qué dijo madre¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-¿verdad que es extraño, Chrno? supuestamente Joshua había desaparecido cuando Aion se esfumo

-si pero..., _en el fondo la respuesta de la madre me gustaba._

-puedes decírselo a Rosette, aquí esta la ubicación

Y dejó en mis manos un paquete de papel café, lo abrí, no podía aguantar la curiosidad por saber donde estaba mi amigo.

-pero si... este lugar es- no pude terminar la frase

-mmm, así es Chrno, Joshua fue encontrado en la cueva de magdalena

_El lugar donde esta la otra parte de mi corazón_

-esto debe saberlo Rosette-

-por eso te llame, eres la persona,... más cercana a ella¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-si madre-

Joshua¿Qué haces donde Magdalena, pero... que alegría, Rosette estará muy contenta, quiero decírselo lo antes posible, es mejor que la busque inmediatamente, por que ...tengo que decirle algo mucho más importante para mi en este momento, no puedo seguir guardándomelo.

_Rosette, te amo y daría lo que sea por verte feliz._

Cielosss, han pasado ya dos horas y no la encuentroo¿Dónde estás amor,

Como si supiera la respuesta, me dirijo hasta el pasillo más cercano al cuarto del padre Rémington, no es que lo odie, ¬¬ a quien engaño en este momento lo odio

Pero tu voz acongojada me distrajo y no sabía por que sufrías

-¡no puedo seguir así por más tiempo Padre!- tu voz lastimada me hacia pedazos el alma

-tranquila Rosette-

-¿Cómo quiere que este tranquila, si lo amo, me prohíben decirle lo que esta pasando,... solo tengo un día para decírselo-

Y no pude seguir escuchándote, no pude seguir en ese lugar

Un día, un día, solo un día para estar contigo, solo un día para decirte lo que siento.

Y deje que el sobre que traía se me resbalara, y deje que mi amor me descubriera escuchando su conversación.

-¡Chrno, pude ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y pude sentir que los míos comenzaban a llorar.

...**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo... **

**...Antes que yo no decido que Dios va ha ser mejor...**

**...Y antes de perder de vista mí camino...**

**...Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino ...**

**...Es junto a ti mi amor...**

****

Y no se que paso entonces por mi cabeza, sólo sé que eché a correr, eché a correr lo más lejos que podía de ella, de mi Rosette.

Y esa frase que me destrozaba seguía presente

_¡Lo amo,...y. solo... queda un día!_

¿Qué puedo hacer¿Por qué Dios siempre eres tan cruel conmigo, me quitaste una vez a Magdalena, y ahora ¿Me alejarás de Rosette?

Corrí hasta que había salido de los territorios de la iglesia, Joshua ya no me importaba, el padre tampoco me importaba. Sólo me importaba ella, entonces en ese momento... comprendí el sueño que siempre tenia.

...**Quédate un segundo aquí ha hacerme compañía...**

**...Quédate un tantito más quiero sentirte mía...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

**...Abrázame...**

_-_Chrno- escucho tu voz muy cerca de mi oído¡Por favor Rosette no te cerques ahora, no quiero que mires mi rostro en este estado, pero parece que mis pensamientos no llegan hasta ti, por que te acercabas cada vez más, por que te apoyaste en mi hombro¿En qué momento había vuelto a mi cuarto, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se destrozo mi corazón...una vez más.

-Rosette- intento que una voz fría salga de mis labios, lo he logrado pero con mucho esfuerzo para evitar llorar

-¿Chr...no?- tu mirada confundida comienza a cuestionarme

-aléjate de mí- dije al tiempo que mis ojos cambiaban a unos crueles

-¿Qué pasa Chrno?-

_Cómo puedes seguir fingiendo Rosette, como puedes estar como si nada. No quiero una vida sin ver tu sonrisa, prefiero..._

-Rosette Christopher, no lo diré de nuevo, aléjate de mí-

Me acerco al objeto que se encuentra colgado en su cuello, después de mucho tiempo lo comprendo, nunca debí dejar que Rosette hiciera ese pacto conmigo, pero estoy dispuesto a devolverle todo, a dejar que solo yo sufra este dolor que apuñala mi pecho.

-¡Chrno. Qué estas haciendo!-

-algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, Rosette Christopher-

-¿Qué..estas diciendo?

-Rosette Christopher no quiero seguir a tu lado, si es de esta manera-

Y pude ver como tus ojos dejaron de brillar, y pude darme cuenta de que era yo el que te estaba haciendo llorar, pero por favor prefiero que me odies a tener que verte infeliz por mi culpa. si sólo tuviera el valor de decírtelo si sólo...

-Plafff, pero no pude segur pensando nada

-Baka...eres un...- tu voz estaba entre triste y enojada, tus ojos comenzaron a llorar, no me di cuenta cuanto solté el reloj, ni cuando tus brazos me estaban sosteniendo, sólo pude sentir la cachetada que estaba marcada en mi mejilla ahora roja.

- Chrno... eres un... idiota- tus lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro atontado

-de que me sirve... de que me sirve tener una larga vida si no puedo estar contigo...Chrno-

-Rose..tte-

y mis ojos se fueron cerrando y mi visión se torno borrosa, no podía mantenerme en pie ni mucho menos despierto, pero no quería perderme tu rostro, no quería estar un segundo sin mirarte...

-¡Chrno!"

**...Dame una razón para quedarme...**

**...yo no quiero tu compasión...**

**...quiero que este conmigo...**

**...hasta que me haya ido...**

**...abrázame...**

**...abrázame...**

**...abrázame...**

**...y abrázame...**

-Rose..tte- susurre, eh, me desperté de golpe¿Dónde estaba, era una habitación blanca, no se parecía en nada ala de la iglesia, ni a mi cuarto.

Y me pareció escuchar a alguien hablar¿Estabas cerca de mí, supe que era tu voz y que ahora eras quien sufría, por mi culpa, siempre sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Chrno!- dijiste mi nombre desesperada, me estabas abrazando, me aprisionabas en tus brazos para que no escapara, para que no tratara de hacer otra estupidez como la del reloj¡pero que quieres que haga Rosette, si por ti prefiero sufrir solo, prefiero que tus orbes azules sigan abiertos!.-

-Rose..tte- intente visualizarte, hay estabas junto a mi, y también tus cristalinas lagrimas estaban cayendo.

-Rosette¿Qué paso¿Qué...? y sentí de nuevo una punzada en mi pecho, no pude continuar nuevamente la frase, sabía que nos quedaba poco tiempo, pero ignoraba que era sólo yo el que sufría de esta forma.

-Chrno. No te muevas.. – dijiste nuevamente, abrazándome

-¿no lo.. sientes.. Rosette?-

- Chrno tengo que decirte algo, algo que me hicieron jurar que no haría-

- Rosette, yo...

-Chrno...no. ¡por favor no Chrno, no hasta que te diga lo que estoy sintiendo- dijiste mientras aprisionabas más fuerte.

-Rosette..¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma?

-hi...-

apoyé mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, quería dormir, tenia mucho sueño, pero aun no podía dormirme, debía decírtelo ahora, ahora que ya no quedaba tiempo

Rosette- me levante lo más alto que podía, no te alcanzaba de todas formas a los ojos, pero alcanzaba al menos tus labios.

-te amo, Rosette-

Y sentí que me desvanecía, y sólo veía tu cabeza diciendo no y una lagrima cayo de mis ojos y comencé a llorar.,tus labios se acercaron a los míos, y fue el bezo más largo que me habían dado en la vida, y disfrute el sabor de tus caricias suaves y lentas, delicadas.

-Yo también te amo-

Sólo pude sonreír, ante la frase que tanto anhelaba escuchar, y cerré mis ojos para dormir sobre tu hombro, para sentir tu aroma ahora para no olvidar.

-Chr..no?-

_**Flash-Back**_

-Rosette Christopher?-

-Buenos días padre Rémington-

-Rosette, mmm... –

-¿Qué tanto se trae padre, por que no me dejaron ir con Chrno a donde la madre?-

-es un tema un tanto delicado, y ... no sería bueno que estuvieras hay , podrías alterarte-

-¡Qué cosa, desde cuando les preocupa que me altere o no!

-Rosette-

-Cállese, hace mucho que quería preguntarle algo, ..¿Qué paso con Joshua¿Por qué no continuaron su búsqueda?-

-tenemos algo mucho más delicado entre manos y no queríamos que sufras-

-¿Qué han hecho?-

-nada en particular-

-es sobre Chrno cierto?-

-no puedo decírtelo, Rosette Christopher-

-si es algo sobre Chrno, se trata sobre mí también-

-en este caso no, Rosette-

-¿Qué ha dicho, Chrno es la persona a la que más quiero, tengo derecho a saber que le pasa-

-¿Qué tanto es ese quieres?-

-m... yo... yo-

-¿No puedes decirlo cierto?-

-eso no importa ahora, necesito saber, hace tiempo que esta como ...raro-

-¿mm?-

-esta como distraído, se sonroja siempre que le hablo o me queda mirando por mucho tiempo, nunca había sentido algo como esto, cuando me mira, me pongo tan nerviosa y...y...yo creo..que

-Desahógate, anda Rosette-

-creo me he enamorado de Chrno-

-Rosette..- y me miró con esos ojos azules tan hermosos, pero... sentí que no era nada bueno-

-Chrno esta muriendo- y sus palabras me destrozaron el alma

-¿Qu..é dijo padre?-

-lo que escuchaste, Chrno esta muriendo, aún no sabemos como es que no te afecta a ti, pero creemos con la madre que Chrno se negó a la voluntad del reloj para protegerte-

-¡Para protegerme, como hace una estupidez tan grande, yo lo amo!-

-prométeme que no le dirás que lo sabes, él no se ha dado cuenta... aún-

-¿Qué esta insinuando padre Rémington, que no le diga, que no le diga nada sobre lo que esta pasándole¿Qué seguirá a continuación¿Qué lo deje solo, lo amo, y me prohíbe decírselo!-

Pero no pude seguir gritándole al padre, alguien me estaba escuchando, se sentía que estaba agitado y supe inmediatamente de quien era esa respiración entrecortada

- Chrno!- grite sorprendida, no pensé que me estaba escuchando¿Desde cuando estaba hay, cuanto había alcanzo a escuchar de la conversación, me levante para hablarle, para decirle lo mucho que le amaba que no le dejaría solo. Pero... nunca espere una reacción así... me quedo mirando de nuevo, por mucho tiempo y sus ojos se humedecieron y ...salió corriendo.

-Chrno! Espera-

-Detente Rosette- y el brazo del padre me jalo por el hombro

-Padre... Chrno... el-

-Déjalo solo, necesitara tiempo para pensar-

-No lo haré!- y me solté de los brazos del padre y fui corriendo a buscarlo, a buscar a mi demonio-

_**Fin Del flash back-**_

-¿Chrno?- lo miré detenidamente, no me había dado cuenta lo mal que estaba, su rostro ya no tenía ese aire de jubilo, su respiración se torno entrecortada , estaba tratando de aferrarse a mis brazos, y sentí que moría por dentro, y sentí que quería detener el tiempo, quedarme solo con el en mis brazos, quedarme en ese momento por toda la vida.

...**Dame una razón para quedarme...**

**...yo no quiero tu compasión...**

**...quiero que este conmigo...**

**..hasta que me haya ido...**

**...abrázame...**

**...abrázame...**

**...abrázame ...**

**...y abrázame...**

****

-mmm- te quejas, te duele todo el cuerpo, siento como el alma se me destroza al verte tan cansado, tan débil, me quedare contigo hasta que el dolor se detenga, nadie impedirá que lo haga, que me quede ahora que ya no queda tiempo.

-¿Rosette?- preguntas en susurros, que tierno te ves así, aún todavía en este momento siento que te ves hermoso ante mis ojos.

-dime- dije acercándome a tu odio para que pudieras escucharme más claramente

-te amo- y repetiste esa frase con la que me sentí desfallecer

-yo también – y lo dije nuevamente, lo diría todas la veces que me lo pidieras

hasta que sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza, y sentí que ya no me estabas jalando, y escuche como tu respiración dejo de existir, y tu corazón dejo de palpitar-

y mi tormento había comenzado en ese instante, y las lágrimas resplandecientes quedaron grabadas en mi ser... y en mi alma.

Sayounara Chrno- deposité un bezo en tus labios ahora serenos, y contemplé por última vez tu rostro adormecido, y sólo pude presenciar la sonrisa que se formo en tus labios, en esos labios que tanto me gustó probar.

...**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido...**

**...que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos...**

**...no me queda mucho...**

**...tiempo a mi... favor...**

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Si lo sé, algo triste y cortito.., gracias Dark-.chan por darme ánimos para escribir. 

Gracias por leer esta pequeñita historia.


End file.
